Pieces of an Erased Puzzle
by Churnok
Summary: Wolverine and Storm from an erased timeline are given a choice. Accept oblivion or accept an offer of a new life between dimensions.


**Pieces of an Erased Puzzle**

**By Churnok**

Disclaimer

All X-men characters are the copyright of Marvel and Fox and are used here for non-profit entertainment purposes only. Beacon and the multi-dimensional organization he works for, along with their powers, technology and abilities are my creation but I've tried to design them so that anyone can use them as long as they send me a copy of the resulting story. Permission is given to anyone who wants to archive this story as long as they let me know first and give me a link to their site. I welcome any comments, questions, and/or constructive criticisms. This story takes place near the end of the X-men Animated series 2 part episode One Man's Worth.

Logan and Ororo watched as the man named Bishop returned to his own time. Then they turned to each other. They had saved this Xavier kid from a time traveling assassin and in the process restored the timeline, but they were from a time where the assassin had killed Charles Xavier. Their timeline was now erased. The only reason they weren't erased as well was because of the fancy time bracelets they were wearing. In three days the power cells in the bracelets would die, and the mutant rebellion's toughest husband and wife team would cease to exist.

They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and by unspoken agreement decided to share one last kiss before shutting off their bracelets. They embraced and kissed as only true lovers could. As they kissed they reached for each other's bracelets, but just before they could turn them off the couple was interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt what could be considered a suicide pact, but might I suggest an alternative?"

Logan turned, with claws extended, to face a gentleman dressed in business casual who was standing in the doorway looking unconcerned by the black and gold clad mutant's threatening posture.

"Who are you, what do you want, and why didn't I smell you coming?" Logan snarled.

"You and your wife may call me Beacon," he said with a courteous nod of his head, "I know of your current predicament and wish to offer an alternative. As for why you didn't smell me coming, all that I can say at the moment, is that my method of travel tends to mask me from all forms of detection until I have fully arrived at my destination."

"What alternative do you offer?" asked Ororo as she put a restraining hand on her husband.

"Continued existence in an environment where you don't have to worry about being hunted by those that fear your abilities," Beacon replied reasonably.

"And what do you get in return?" asked Logan, claws still extended.

"Your services," Beacon stated calmly. "While our base of operations isn't anything close to a warzone, it is a growing community and we require some form of law enforcement."

"So, you want us to join your police force?" asked Ororo.

"And what's to keep us from disappearing when the batteries in these things die?" asked Logan gesturing towards the bracelet on his wrist.

"To answer your questions in order," Beacon replied. "Yes, we want you as police officers. Who better than a pair of 'gifted' soldiers, who fought for their right to survive, to protect the rights of others? As for your time bands, or whatever you call them, where I plan to take you they will neither be effective nor necessary. Our organization is based between realities, timelines, and dimensions. As such, the rules tend to be a little more lenient towards people who, according to the rules of their home realities, should not exist." He held up a hand to forestall further questions, "don't ask me to explain how it works, I'm just a recruiter. I don't think I can explain some of the rules for my home reality much less the rules that apply between realities."

"Why should we trust you?" Logan growled.

Beacon shrugged, "do I smell like I'm lying?"

Logan walked over and got a good whiff, "no, you also don't smell like you use deodorant much."

"I figured that the more natural my sent was the more likely you were to give me the benefit of the doubt. You don't have to accept my offer of course, and we do offer a standard trial period, but please, talk it over with your wife. I'll give you some privacy." Beacon walked around the corner. Logan sheathed his claws and walked back to Ororo.

"Well darlin', do you think we should trust this joker?"

She looked thoughtful, "he does make an attractive offer, and it does beat the alternative."

"Yeah, but can you imagine me as a cop?" he clearly wasn't sure he liked the idea.

"Oh I don't know," she said with a smile, "with your abilities I think you'd be quite good at it." She caressed his arm as she added, "besides, I think you'd look handsome in a police uniform."

He chuckled, "I guess we could give it a shot. As long as we're together."

"We can settle down, raise a family."

"Go out in the open without having to worry about sentinels or other attackers."

"We'd finally be free."

"Yeah, now there's a scary thought. I've been fighting for so long I'm not sure I know how to stop."

"Perhaps that's why he's offering us jobs in law enforcement?" she reasoned. "A piece of the constant struggle we've always known, to help us adjust to peace."

Logan chuckled, "maybe you should try for a councilor or something?" Then he turned serious, "so, think we should take this guy up on his offer?"

"Yes, I think we should at least try it. What have we got to lose?"

Logan turned towards where Beacon had gone and yelled out, "yo, Beaky, we'll take the job!"

"Wonderful," Beacon said as he came back in, "I was hoping you would." He traced the doorway with a small beam device in his hand. When he was finished the glowing outline expanded to fill the doorway. He gestured for them to go through first. "After you please."

Logan linked arms with his wife and together they walked through the dimensional doorway. Beacon smiled as he watched them disappear into the light and then followed after them the dimensional doorway disappearing behind him as if it had never been. Moments ago these two were about to end their lives. Now, thanks to him, they were entering a new life. Many of the rules would be different and concepts were going to be challenged, but he knew they would get through it, not just because they were their timeline's version of Wolverine and Storm, two of the most formidable heroes in almost any marvel-verse, but also because they would go through it, together.


End file.
